Friendship lessons/Storybooks
''Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell :'Twilight Sparkle': I thought that listening to my own heart meant choosing whatever things ''I wanted in the kingdom. Now I know that a princess is not defined by the things she chooses for her kingdom. All that matters is how she treats other ponies, especially her friends. This report is included under the activity title "The Write Stuff" on one of the bonus pages in the back of the book, for the reader to fill out. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :My friends are named __. :Some fun activities we like to do together are _, _, and _. :Our favorite movie to watch together is _. :The best part about friendship is _! :I would also like to tell you that __. :::Your faithful student, :::_________ ''Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! : '''Cloudy Quartz': We love you just as you are. ''Under the Sparkling Sea ::''Dear Princess, :Aquastria is unlike any other place I have been to! But the friends I made here are a lot like us, and I learned an important lesson about friendship today. Sometimes, helping a friend is more important than proving you're the best. We won the race together and found out that new friends are the best prize ever! :::Your faithful student, :::Twilight Sparkle ''Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare :'Rainbow Dash': Remember, ''it may seem cool to be brave and daring—and it totally is awesome—but if there's one thing I learned as Daring Dash, it's that sometimes the bravest thing a pony can do is accept help from her friends, even when she doesn't think she needs it! ''Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo The journal entry for this book is written by Applejack. :''Today, I learned that sometimes even those friends with a hitch in their giddyup like Cranky Doodle Donkey like to be included from time to time. And you never know—they might just take the whole darn tootin' cake! (Or pie.) ... :Applejack: I'm sorry, everypony. I hope y'all can find it in yer hearts to forgive me. See, honesty is not just my Element of harmony, it's the pony I am. When I try to hide it, I just don't feel right. When I was writin' all those nasty things, I wasn't bein' honest with myself. Which is to say, I was bein' a huge jerk and lettin' my own ambitions get in the way of the most important thing—my friendship with all of you. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, Applejack? :Applejack: Yeah? :Rainbow Dash: We totally already know all that. And of course we're still your friends! It takes more than some silly words in a journal to get rid of us. Right, everypony? ''Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity :'Charity Sweetmint': Oh, Rarity, I'm so totally sorry! I've been, like, the worst apprentice in all of Equestria. :'Rarity': I haven't been the best teacher, either. ''I should have been helping you with your project instead of using you for my own personal career gain. I've set such a poor example. I did tell you to do as I did. I only realize now what a big mistake that was! Frankly, I don't deserve to be a H.O.O.F. mentor. :Charity Sweetmint: Are you kidding? This whole experience has been so incredible. To watch you working in your element! It's totally everything I ever hoped for. You're the greatest fashion designer of all time, Rarity. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - The Mane Event In addition to the lessons from the film, when returning to Equestria, Twilight states something else she has learned. :'Rainbow Dash': Tell us everything! :'Applejack': Whatja see? :'Fluttershy': What did you do? :'Rarity': What did you wear? :'Pinkie Pie': What did you learn? :'Twilight Sparkle': I learned that ''I still have a lot to learn. I’m the Princess of Friendship now, and lots of ponies are going to be looking to me to solve their problems. But it was foolish of me to think that I should have all the answers. What I do have are good friends who will always be there to help me find them. :Rarity: Well then, I think we should get started right away. You’ve had quite a bit of mail since you’ve been gone. :Pinkie Pie: From Las Pegasus, Baltimare, Fillydelphia… ''Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair :'Fluttershy': Angel We did it! See? ''You're the most special, talented bunny ever! Not because you did the routine perfectly but because you followed what was in your heart and didn't let anypony stop you from achieving your goal. I think that's what makes you the best bunny of all. ''Princess Celestia and the Summer of Royal Waves Unlike the other books, the friendship lesson is stated in the narration: :Duchess Diamond Waves was shocked at how quickly the attack had been controlled. There had been a real, monstrous threat to the city, just as she'd always feared. But now Monacolt was safe, ''and it was all thanks to her fearless young students. Princess Celestia had taught them everything they needed to know after all. Suddenly, Diamond was searching to remember why she'd ever doubted her in the first place. ''Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine The friendship report for this novel is written by Sunset Shimmer. :''Dear Twilight Sparkle, :A lot has changed in my life because, when it comes to friendship, there's a lot to learn and a lot to practice. Every day I discover something new about what it means to be a good friend. I have been wondering, however, about these little rainbows that appear sometimes. Sometimes they happen when we are singing and sometimes they happen when we are having a good time together. What kind of magic are they? Are they the same kind of magic as ponying up? Is there anything I should know about them? Just curious. Twilight's response: :Dear Sunset Shimmer, :Sometimes the magic really does happen, but you don't have to understand everything. Just be grateful for it, as I'm sure you are. :Your friend, :Twilight Sparkle Sunset's response: :Still. There's nothing wrong with being curious is there? Twilight's response: :Careful, Sunset Shimmer! Careful! ''Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama :'Discord': Martingale! Noteworthy! A toast! Can you believe what we put everypony through just because of our little disagreement? This whole time, ''Martingale was the one scheming to frame me and get me kicked out of town. I really thought it was you, Noteworthy. I love it when ponies surprise me! Well done. :Noteworthy: I guess we both kind of were. Sorry... :Martingale: Me too. i was just so angry when everypony in town started blamin' me for stuff you'd done around town. I figured the only way to get ya to move back out was to ruin your part in the play. :Discord: No, it is I who should be apologizing. I should have never squatted in this house, and I should have been kinder to the Ponyville Players. I was just so worried that if I wasn't the center of attention, I wouldn't be noticed at all. But then I came to realize how pleasant it is ''not to have everything revolve around you!'' Who knew? Everything is a team effort here in Ponyville. Just fascinating... ''Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon :'Princess Luna': I'm sorry I altered your plans, dear friends. ''I was hoping to ruin the party because I did not feel worthy of one. I know now that that is not true. It is such a gift to know that you have ponies that care for you so much, as you all do for me. So as my gift back to you, here is your festival! ''Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise :'Sci-Twi': Sunny Flare, you don't have to be like this. You don't have to be mean. You can have friends if you want them. :'Sunny Flare': What are you talking about? :'Sci-Twi': I've been where you are. I've been a monster, too. ''I thought winning was more important than friends. But there's nothing more important than friends. Nothing in the whole world. :Sunny Flare: I have friends. :Sugarcoat: Kind of. :Sour Sweet: When you're nice. :... :Sunny Flare: Twilight's the one who's a real monster. Not me. :Sunset Shimmer: We can all turn into monsters sometimes. But the important thing is to know when you do. :Sci-Twi: And there's something even more important than that. We're all going to forgive you when you do. That's what these girls from Canterlot High have taught me. We all make mistakes some times. ''Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite :'Starlight Glimmer': Sometimes, ''everypony needs their own space to work and be creative. When I found this secret suite, it had everything I needed and I loved being alone in here. It even felt like it had this special energy... :Twilight Sparkle: But I don't get why you had to hide it from me... :Starlight Glimmer: For the same reason you sent me away to spend time with Sunburst! Because having time alone makes time with friends even better. And that's the real way to enjoy friendship—not with a spell. Didn't you teach me that, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes! I did! ''Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn Similar to the Celestia novel, the friendship lesson is stated in the narration. :After moons of isolation, ''the ponies in Bales would finally have the chance to meet ''multitudes of new ponies from afar.'' And in return, the beautiful collection of books full of ancient knowledge and intrigue would expand new hearts and minds instead of collecting dust on a shelf. ''Trixie and the Razzle-Dazzle Ruse :'Trixie': So... I guess you were right about the whole glowing-statue thing. I'm sorry I got so carried away again. I just really wanted to impress the ponies from the Starmane Society so badly! :'Applejack': We know, sugarcube. Maybe there'll be another chance? :'Trixie': I thought... that if they saw my glow hoof, they might think I was special.... :'Twilight Sparkle': ''You are special. And the thing we love about you most, Trixie, is that you never give up! That's a quality that everypony admires. ''Ponyville Mysteries: Schoolhouse of Secrets :'Applejack': You are one of the bravest ponies I've ever met in my life... and I know some pretty brave ponies. But ''you're also my little sister. I'm always gonna worry about you, and I'm always gonna want to help you. It don't mean I think you can't help yourself. It's just what big sisters do. Got it? :Apple Bloom: You really think I'm brave? :Applejack: Of course I do! :Apple Bloom: Well, then just stop bein' so amazing all the time, and I won't have to work so hard to keep up. :Applejack: I'll get right to work on that. But listen up. One thing my friends and I never do is run and go ''lookin' for danger. I have a feelin' y'all are gonna have plenty of adventures that are gonna give us all kinds of panic attacks. But don't go makin' trouble when you don't need to.'' ''Ponyville Mysteries: The Tail of the Timberwolf :'Applejack': I guess I owe you an apology, sugarcube. ''We shoulda listened to y'all. :Apple Bloom: It's okay... for now. But next time you'd better listen. :Applejack: Next time? I swear, you just love findin' trouble, don'tcha? :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, darling, I'm so proud of you. :Sweetie Belle: Awwww... I'm just glad I wasn't a scaredy-pony. :Scootaloo: Are you kidding? After that move? Nopony can ever call you scared again! Category:Lists